New Finland Championship Wrestling
New Finland Championship Wrestling '''is a Finnish backyard wrestling promotion founded by Tony Cole in August 2015 after the closure of it's predecessor, Trampoline Wrestling Entertainment, of which traditions the promotion carries to this day. Better known as simply '''NFCW, the promotion's current majority owner is an anonymous businessman, who purchased the company from co-founder Thomas Tale in 2018. Based in Kaust City, NFCW hosts semi-regular PPV events which are available on the promotion's official YouTube channel. NFCW presents itself as more sport than entertainment, and promotes a fast-paced and hard-hitting style of wrestling. The company itself describes it's in-ring action as a hybrid mixture of the high-octane independent style popular in the American independent scene, British catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the "fighting spirit" driven King's Road style made famous in Japan during the 1990s. This is aided by a unique and diverse roster, which has evolved over time but kept it's cornerstones mainly intact. All NFCW events take place at the Cole Estate in Kaust City, Osbourne, Finland. History Formation (2015) Following the closure of TWE due to it's growingly old-fashioned and unadaptable nature, NFCW was founded in the summer of 2015 by Tony Cole and the recently retired Thomas Tale, who received majority ownership of the promotion due to Cole's will to focus on his wrestling career. Under Tale's leadership, the promotion started running shows in an episodic format. The first event took place on August 28, 2015 and saw Ronnie Cyanide become the inaugural NFCW World Champion by defeating Tony Cole in the main event. Thomas Tale's leadership (2016-2018) In early 2016, NFCW's business model switched from bi-weekly episodes into it's current semi-regular PPV schedule, starting with A New Beginning on February 7, 2016. The first Trampmania under the NFCW banner, Trampmania V, was held on May 22, 2016 and the promotion cemented it's carrying of TWE's legacy by hosting SIX on July 10, 2016 to commemorate the sixth anniversary of backyard wrestling at the Cole Estate. Through 2016 and 2017, NFCW hosted numerous PPV events which saw various championship and high-stakes matches, and featured some of the most accomplished Finnish backyard wrestlers of all time. In the spring of 2018, NFCW faced scheduling conflicts and was able to host only two events in the first 10 months of the year. Thomas Tale took responsibility, and sold his ownership of the company. A new era (2019-present) Right before the end of 2018, the new anonymous owner of NFCW (wanting to stay solely an unnamed backstage figure) organized a round robin tournament, The Finnish Cup, throughout December 6 to December 24, 2018. The tournament led NFCW back to a regular schedule, starting with Devil's Playground on January 25, 2019. Under the new leadership, NFCW continues to thrive and produce several PPVs every year. Roster Active Alumni Championships NFCW World Championship Main article: NFCW World Championship The NFCW World Championship '''is the major world championship in NFCW and the most prestigious prize in the highest division of competition. Contests that place the championship at stake often take place at the very top of the match card, and are continuously contested for by only the very top talent. The title was created on August 28, 2015 and the inaugural champion was Ronnie Cyanide, who defeated Tony Cole to win the title. The current champion is Eddie Cole - the youngest man to ever win the championship - who is in his first reign. '''Old School Championship Main article: Old School Championship The Old School Championship '''is a secondary title that is often seen as a stepping stone to world championship contention. It's name is derived from the former days of TWE, when the TWE Hardcore Championship was contested under the same rules - the Old School Champion can be challenged to a match for the title any time, any place. Due to this unusual rule, the Old School Championship rarely stays in the possession of one champion for a long period of time, and it is not uncommon for the title to change hands several times during a single event. Accomplishments '''Destiny Rumble Main article: Destiny Rumble The Destiny Rumble is a multi-man battle royal style match that first took place at The Destiny Rumble in 2017 and subsequently annually at the Meeting With Destiny event. In the match, two wrestlers start in the ring while a new entrant enters after a predetermined amount of time has passed. This continues until all participants have entered. During the match, eliminations occur by pinfall, submission or forfeit. After being eliminated, the wrestler can no longer participate in the match. The match continues until only one wrestler is left. That wrestler is then crowned the winner of that year's Destiny Rumble match, and is awarded the number one contendership to the NFCW World Championship at Trampmania. Among wrestlers, winning the Destiny Rumble is considered the third highest honor in NFCW, after winning the NFCW World Championship and main eventing Trampmania - both of which are plausible by winning the Destiny Rumble. The Destiny Rumble is based on the Rumble match that was contested in TWE at the matches namesake event. Battle of Kaust City Main article: Battle of Kaust City The Battle of Kaust City '''is a single-elimination, two-day tournament that originated in TWE in 2015. The winner of the tournament receives a world championship match on the spot. The resulting match is contested under Kaust City Street Fight rules, where the only way to win is by making your opponent pass out. The tournament was absent from NFCW until 2019, when it returned as an annual event. '''Money in the Bank Main article: Money in the Bank The Money in the Bank '''ladder match is an annual contest held every year at Trampmania since 2013. The match has a varying number of participants, whom all attempt to climb a ladder and retrieve the briefcase suspended above the ring. The wrestler who is able to retrieve the briefcase is declared the winner and can then cash-in the briefcase for a world championship match at any time and place of their choosing. In TWE, the match was known as the Battle Mountain ladder match, and it was common for it to take place on multiple events in addition to Trampmania. PPV Events '''2016 * A New Beginning * Honor * Frontline * Destiny * Prelude * Trampmania V * SIX * Flashback 2017 * The Destiny Rumble * Desperate Measures * Last Call * Trampmania VI * Seven * Downfall * Olympos 2018 * Meeting With Destiny * Trampmania VII * The Finnish Cup 2019 * Devil's Playground * Finland's Finest * Affliction * Guerrilla Warfare * Liberty * Nine * Meeting With Destiny 2 * Trampmania VIII * Unfinished Business * Without Fail